


Strangers Who Fit Together More Like Soul Mates

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (kinda), (that's not really relevant info but still), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Has A Massive Cock Okay, But Also Illustrates Kid's Books, Dirty Talk, First Times, M/M, Modern!Bucky Is An EMT, One Night Stand, Penis Size, Riding, Sassy Steve, Shrunkyclunks, Shrunkyclunks- Cap!Steve with Modern!Bucky, Size Kink, Size Queen Steve, Steve is Captain America, Top Bucky Barnes, Unsafe Sex, and partners, big dick, discussion of past relationships, laughing during sex, monster cock, power bottom Steve, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Steve and Bucky meet at a bar- Thanks to Sam Wilson's habit in meddling with Steve's love life. That and the fact that he's fucking done with staring at Steve staring (and drooling) at that guy on the other side of the bar. So he makes sure they have a good time. Possibly the best time either of them have ever had because of the way they seem to perfectly /fill out/ each other.Or: Steve shows Bucky that his dick's size doesn't have to hinder his sex life.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 399





	Strangers Who Fit Together More Like Soul Mates

“Sam Wilson” the dark, handsome man announces from his left. He’s leaning on the edge of the bar, not bothering with the stool that’s unoccupied like he would be ready to run for it at any moment. But then he’s putting out his hand for Bucky to shake as if he plans on getting to know every detail of Bucky’s life and how he’s ended up at this bar tonight. A toothy almost knowing grin graces his lips when he accepts the shake of hands. 

“James Barnes,” he offers, looking over the man. Sam- he looks like a Sam and while he’s not exactly his usual type he can still appreciate the merchandise without buying it. He’s got a nice face, he’s handsome, probably very good with women by the looks of it. Besides if Sam is offering Bucky is in no way going to turn him down, he doesn’t really want to be alone. Seeing as he just got off an all day shift at the downtown ambulance station. Some days he feels like a hero, being an EMT but not tonight. 

Nothing went right all damn day and he’s very aware that he came VERY close to costing some people’s lives for it. Nothing he had done was his fault- it wasn’t anyone’s fault, the day had just been plagued by bum equipment and uncooperative people who had been getting in the way. 

He shakes himself, metaphorically, he’s already zoned out a bit. He doesn’t need Sam thinking he’s rude and also a little crazy. He gives the man his undivided attention. 

“Let’s get this right then, James. I’m over here because my friend over there-” he drops his hand from their greeting to gesture to a big blonde sitting at a booth on the other side of the bar. “Is embarrassingly shy. He’s been staring at you for, well, since you walked in and hasn’t done a damn thing about it.” He laughs like this is something he has to deal with all the time, “and I know he won’t do this so I’m doing it for him.” Sam bluntly lookshim up and down, “his name is Steve and he’s bi, so if you’re that or gay or, hell, just cerious I’ll be happy to go and tell him that then drag him back here to you.” 

Bucky laughs, pleasantly surprised that he’s actually enjoying this situation, “yeah, that sounds like a good time. I am gay and, uh, tell him my friends call me Bucky- not James.” Sam turns on his heels, shaking his head like he can’t believe he’s doing this and grinning maniacally now as he heads back to collect his friend. 

He returns announcing to Steve and to Bucky just for show (he can tell just from their sparing interaction that Sam’s a bit off a show off in a goofy, charming way) that “this guy is James- but he lets his friends call him Bucky. So call him Bucky, not James. Got that Steve?” The slight gap in his front teeth gets shown off again as he stares Bucky down from next to his friend. Steve- that’s his name. 

Sam steers Steve like he’s barely one hundred pounds rather than the over two hundred pounds he looks to be. He puts the blonde in stool, patting him on the shoulder like he’s an obedient puppy before telling Steve not to come back until he has Bucky’s number or better yet to not come back at all. Steve laughs at his friend. And Bucky’s day doesn’t matter at all anymore. None of the rest of the damn world matters because Steve’s eyes scrunch up at the corners and shut and his mouth turns up in a soft way that has Bucky swooning a little. Bucky waits for him to stop laughing, well, more giggling- before asking him if he abandoned a drink back at his table that he might be able to replace. 

Steve blushes, looking down a little upon hearing the question. Bucky swoons more. “Uhh, uhm- iced tea?” 

Bucky chuckles shaking his head a little, “and here I thought you were drinking whisky. How presumptuous of me.” Steve’s eyes shoot right back up to him (and, fuck, how can they be so blue?!). As if he’s surprised that Bucky didn’t make fun of him for not drinking anything alcoholic. Out of the corner of his eye while ordering Steve’s drink Bucky notes the little smile he’s got going on. It’s a good look for him. 

He turns back after the barkeep sets to work, leveling their gazes, “any reason you’re not drinking anything alcoholic Steve?” He pauses to lick his lips at the plain expression of interest Steve’s wearing, “I’m assuming that’s actually your name, yeah? Or is it Sam trying to mess with us?” He swears he hears Steve murmur “us” under his breath as if he likes the sound of it before he responds. 

“That is my name, yeah. I’m not drinking ‘cause I’ve got bad genes-” Bucky knows that’s not what Steve means but he drags a hand along the outside of Steve’s thigh anyway. Popping his most charming smile (the one that emphasizes his slight dimples) and drawing out his obnoxious pick up line. 

“These look fine to me- but so do you.” 

Steve chokes on the iced tea the barkeep passed him, sputtering as he attempts to swallow. His cheeks are absolutely aflame now. The pink reaching all the way down his neck now… Bucky wonders just how far it goes down. 

Steve recovers, barking back a little “jerk” that’s probably not supposed to sound so cute to Bucky’s ears. He just shoots back a “punk” and leans closer, enjoying his presence.

They chat for a while. 

Trading stories of their work (Steve’s a children’s book illustrator on the side because he mainly works for the same agency as Natasha) and their respective social lives (more so Steve’s social life seeing as Bucky only goes out to get out of his head after work because his mandatory therapist tells him it’s good for his health). They end up talking long enough that Steve’s friends leave, Sam brushing his hand over Steve’s shoulder with another knowing grin. 

Sam’s flanked by two others, who Bucky has heard about from the stories Steve’s been telling. 

The redheaded woman being Natasha (that gets shortened almost every time to “Nat”) who looks harmless but is apparently a very good, very deadly, secret service agent. The other guy, Clint, who’s got dusty brown hair and hearing aids and works at a service animal training center (apparently because he used to have a guide dog for hearing before he got his aids and wants to let others experience that connection) is Natahsa’s boyfriend. Sam works as a military recruitment officer that specializes in getting people into the air force. 

They all sound nice but Bucky really is listening to their details to learn what Steve likes about them. Knowing what someone looks for in their friends is very insightful about the person, for example, he now knows he deeply appreciates intelligent people who have an impressive amount of courage and bravery within them. Which means that Bucky is able to put together the facts that Steve has those traits too. 

The more the blonde, all-american looking man speaks the more Bucky likes him. He wonders if Steve can tell… He gets his answer when Steve, the braver of the two of them, asks if he’d like to leave. If he’d like to “get out of here”. Bucky agrees, forgetting what that might mean to Steve until they arrive at Steve’s stoop. 

When he remembers that “getting out of somewhere” is usually the most casual way to ask someone if they want go have sex with you his heart drops. Not because he doesn’t want to have sex with this gorgeous man. He does he just- well, his sex life has a serious hindrance because of something that’s his issue. An issue that in most people’s minds (oh please, please don’t let Steve have that idea!) is a laughable problem. An unreal issue that he should “get over”. 

His dick is literally too big. 

The first person he’d slept with (the only woman he’s ever slept with- and, what, he was seventeen and trying to convince himself he was bisexual rather than gay as well as terrified of his father finding out so he tried it.) had made him measure it before putting it in so she could have “bragging rights’ over her friends (women are much dirtier than most give them credit for). And so she would know what she was up against. They were both young and dumb and had no idea what they were getting into as well as not having any comparison. 

He knew he was big before that, but measuring (and the following situation) had solidified that in his mind. When erect he was a bit over nine inches and according to a later partner (who he promptly left after the comment) “grossly thick”, a.k.a. over five and a half inches girth wise. 

So, yeah, his dick was big. He knew that and his lifetime of dating mistakes just highlighted.   
He’d been dumped by nearly everyone of his boyfriend’s (and that one, one time fling with a “girlfriend”) because of issues with sex. Some because they couldn’t fit him inside them. Others because when they did it hurt too much no matter the amount of prep (that Bucky’s gotten VERY good at giving as a result), or because they couldn’t stand the time they had to spend preparing just for Bucky to not be able to fully get inside them. 

So he’s accepted his fate. 

Not seeing anyone beyond a few dates (ending it before they can get intimate). Then only bottoming when he needed to get off and his own hand and imagination wasn’t doing it. 

Boyfriend’s and one time partners always got intimidated when they saw him naked- he could always expect to watch their face fall when they did manage to convince him they didn’t care about a “silly insecurity” or his over exaggerated “bragging”. It hurt. Hurts. And Bucky loves helping people- just look at his career choice -so he’s just sacrificed himself. 

Bottoming when it really doesn’t do all that much for him or settling for a hand job because most people don’t even try to perform oral on him. Sometimes, albeit rare, even agreeing to fuck someone but not push more than half of his cock into them which is nice, kind of, but leaves him shaky and unsatisfied. Or just not getting with people. 

He especially doesn’t want to hurt Steve. Not when he wants this and he knows Steve wants this- he saw the look he had at the bar. 

Steve’s leading him inside then and Bucky trails behind him, guilt racing about his mind at the unsatisfying night they’re both probably going to have. He can’t help but stare at Steve’s back though. Mystified by the stretch of his shoulders in comparison to his waist and the way his back ripples when he reaches back to take Bucky’s hand. He groans internally. God might need to personally spare him for this to work out. Steve certainly looks, and is now acting, like a top. 

Realistically though, he knows himself- he is going to let Steve fuck him if that’s what the blonde wants. 

“Hey, you okay?” Steve asks, attentive to Bucky’s change in demeanor now that he’s facing him. It feels a little ridiculous, standing in the middle of Steve’s (a stranger for all intents and purposes) apartment with a boner and guilty conscience. 

“Yeah, I just-” he cuts himself off. Looking away from the bewitching beauty of the man in front of him. 

“I wasn’t- we don’t have to-” a light practically pours out of Steve’s eyes with the realization he comes to all of the sudden. He continues, voice barely a whisper but soaked with audible embarrassment, “do- did, do you recognize me?” His cheeks are pinking up again in the dim light of the room. Bucky admires the color as he tilts his head to the side, confusion etching it’s way into his very soul. That’s the question he comes up with after insinuating that Bucky doesn’t have to sleep with him because that’s not what he meant to do. 

“Are you an actor then, or? Because, no, I don’t know who you are, handsome.” He deflects from his own anxieties by laying back on the charm. It makes Steve laugh and lose some weight from his shoulders. He coughs, clearing his throat and directly staring Bucky down. 

“I didn’t tell you my surname. It’s, uhm, Rogers.” 

“Oh hell,” Bucky laughs, relief hitting him for some unknown but appreciated reason. “The only time I left a stranger pick me up said stranger happens to be Captain fucking America. Naturally I guess-” he shrugs shaking his head. 

Steve’s laughing too now, like he knows exactly what Bucky means by that. “Pick you up? Is that what I-” he looks a little horrified at himself in his own realization. It makes Bucky laugh more and grab harder onto Steve’s hand. “I didn’t mean to like lead you on. I mean- we can still do that if you like? But I still want to know why you looked like someone kicked your puppy when you came in here with me-” then, because he’s Steve Roger’s, adds a soft “please?” that Bucky can absolutely not refuse. 

“I mean- I also kinda forgot that that’s what ‘getting out of somewhere’ with someone means until we got here so… I don’t go out much obviously.” He decides to jump off the cliff, electrified by their current and former connection at the bar. “I, I do want to though, if you want to?” 

“I- uhm, yeah.” Steve nods. Kissing his hand he adds, “that’d be good.” 

Bucky forgets why he was moping and pulls Steve into a fiery kiss. Their bodies clashing together, chest to chest, hips to hips. Lips meeting and interacting like they’ve been introduced to each other years ago instead of hours. Steve moans into his mouth and Bucky’s traitor of a cock twitches, swelling rapidly enough it makes him dizzy. 

He pulls back, trying not to pant too hard from the breath Steve stole from him and the re-direction of his blood flow. Steve grabs his biceps more firmly, brushing Bucky’s ear with his soft lips. He lets out a little shocked “whoa there” when Bucky tips forward a little. Then it’s Bucky’s turn to blush. Hearing past boyfriend’s teasing (and not in the fun way) voices telling him that it's amusing that he can get so turned on so fast that he gets lightheaded. Usually it’s followed by a cruel squeeze of his cock and some comment about him probably being part like neanderthal. 

Steve doesn’t do any of those things, he laughs breathlessly and mutters to himself that he didn’t think he was that good at kissing. It makes Bucky laugh, and ask aloud if he was supposed to hear that or not. Steve just kisses the life out of him again in lue of an answer. Bucky doesn’t mind. 

Between their frantic, sloppy making out they take shuffling steps, running into some furniture and a few walls that they both take advantage of. Bucky thinks he gets pressed into more walls- not that it’s a competition or anything. 

Steve makes the best sounds, everything from moans a couple octaves above his speaking voice to impressively deep growls that rumble through his chest and into Bucky’s if he’s close enough. He also moves effortlessly. Muscles that go on forever rippling and pinning him and also allowing him to have this breath stealing grace. For example- he pins Bucky to his shut bedroom door just using the pupil blowing rolls of his hips. Bucky’s unashamed at the way he groans when that happens. 

It’s followed by frantic tonguing and some knee buckling bites to his lips while Bucky uses one of his hands to try and find the doorknob. He hums triumphantly when he finds it. Flicking his wrist and sending them tumbling into darkness. 

Bucky remembers his own predicament when he’s walked to the edge of the bed, his calves kissing the side of the box frame. He paws at Steve’s now bare chest- he isn’t too sure when either of them lost their shirts -pushing him back just an inch or so. Steve goes easily, panting in the darkness.

“Steve, I- I, uhm. I want to do this. I really do but-” a soft kiss makes him gasp cutting his own nervous rambling off. Steve barely pulls back after, his lips brushing Bucky’s suddenly hypersensitive skin when he talks. 

“Hold on- wanna see you.” Is his only explanation. A bedside lamp flicks on after a few paces worth of footsteps echo in the quiet room, throwing their shadows back while banishing the darkness to the edges of the room. The glow is nice, soft and low. He returns back to Bucky’s side, encircling his hips with his arms so they’re standing chest to chest. In a more intimate dancing position. “Okay- now tell me. You said you still want to do this” his eyes divert quickly down to their equally bare chests “but-” he finishes his prompt. 

Bucky lets his eyes slide shut so he can’t see Steve’s instant, involuntary reaction to his words- “I prefer to top but, uh, what I’ve got kinda makes that… challenging so, well, I’ll bottom if that’s what you want because I want this. Bad. But- yeah.” Steve’s just looking at him, vaguely confused, when he opens his eyes again. Great, Bucky thinks, he’s always been shit at explaining. 

“Why-” he starts but Bucky can’t help his intrusive thoughts that interrupt- and so for once in his life if gets straight to the point. Grabbing Steve’s wrist and dragging his hand to his very erect cock. He decides to act so fast that he doesn’t even remember to shut his eyes against the expression Steve will probably make. It ends up being for the better anyway though because he gets a perfect view of Steve’s pupils expanding and breathing rushing out of his impressive chest. That and the little, needy “oh fuck” that spills out of his mouth when he feels what Bucky’s working with. 

Steve crowds against him further, pushing him down onto the bed without sparing any thought to attempt and cushion their shared fall and just grabs at his dick like he’s trying to scope out how big and how thick Bucky is through his pants and underwear. Bucky groans mostly at the feeling of Steve’s hand but also from relief, eyes sliding shut. Steve tries to get Bucky’s button fly undone for about thirty seconds before gruffly asking him if he cares about the pants he’s wearing. 

“Fuck no, not if you’re about to do what I think.” Steve grins primally and tears at his pants, sending the buttons flying like they were never attached to begin with. Bucky cants his hips up at the display of strength, losing his breath again when Steve both begins to peel his jeans down his thighs and mouths at the unreal looking bulge in his boxers. Steve groans like it’s killing him to not actually be getting his mouth on Bucky. 

Bucky throws his head back and equipped with the new knowledge of Steve’s size kink lets his mouth run in a way he’s never been allowed to before. “You think you can take me, Steve? Think you can fit it all in you-” he laughs at the unreal noise it tears from Steve. Who’s gotten more ahold of himself and is stripping Bucky of his pants, boxers and socks. “You’d be the first one you know. To get everything in-” He stops himself, playing it off with a little moan that’s not even faked, the long held insecurity slipping out of his mouth.

Steve abandons his mission then, leaving his boxers just under his knees which Bucky takes it upon himself to kick out of as Steve sits his (unfortunately) still clothed ass right in his lap. Bucky locks his hands on to his hips then, thanking any deity listening for this man. 

“What-” Steve says, breathless. “You haven’t fucked anyone before?” 

“No” he lets out a strangled noise when Steve wiggles around- inadvertently dragging his ass down onto Bucky’s erection -trying to slip out of his own underwear and pants. “I’ve fucked people before-” he pauses to pant a little, “gotten fucked too. Just. It’s just that…” 

“You don’t gotta be embarrassed.” Steve tells him, way too earnestly, for what they’re doing. “And you can’t tell me that you don’t already know how much I like this dick, so…” He grabs onto Bucky’s cock to jerk it a few times before letting it smack back onto his abs. Gasping at the moan it draws from the brunette’s throat. 

“When I say-” he starts before getting side tracked with watching Steve strip out of the rest of clothing he’s got on, “that you’d be the first. I mean, not that you’d be the first person I’ve, uhm, penetrated” Steve chuckles and kisses him messily for his word choice. “But you- if your enthusiasm matches your body, you would be the first person to fully take my dick.” Steve looks at him like he’s just challenged him so Bucky grabs him by the shoulder and assures him that that is NOT what he meant. Like seriously, he once had to take a boyfriend to the ER because they both were so freaked out by the bleeding that had been caused. He nods, giving Bucky a look that he trusts. He trusts that Steve isn’t seeing it as a challenge but as a real worry Bucky has for him. 

Then he leans down and basically just shoots Bucky in the chest with the seductive look he gives him, “you know I have the serum right?” Bucky nods, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. “Well, that means I heal really fast. So, you won’t hurt me.” He shushes Bucky’s protests and continues with his explanation, “Besides I’m also very… flexible.” 

The liquid sex of his voice is tainted with his seemingly more normal dorky behavior when he follows it up with the darkest blush of the night and a confession that according to Natasha his actions in the bedroom qualify him as a “size queen”. 

And Bucky’s been around the block enough, and done enough research, to know just what that means. He grins then, attempting to stifle the animalistic sound the confession pulls from his chest. “Let’s get going then, shall we?” 

Steve nods enthusiastically, informing Bucky that there should be a tube of lube under the right pillow. Bucky finds it, raising an eyebrow at it’s placement. Steve shrugs and unashamedly notifies Bucky that the serum also increases his sex drive. His mouth dries out. He swallows, passing the slick over to Steve when he insists of it, having expected to be the one prepping him but mentally he shrugs promising he’ll check Steve’s job before he fucks him. 

Steve pops the cap and assesses their current position, “get back against the headboard- sit up and spread your legs.” 

Bucky snarks back, just because he can, while he acquiesces to Steve’s wants. “Thought I was the one who was going to do the fucking? That is what we agreed on, right?” Steve crawls up the bed, sitting himself on his knees between Bucky’s legs and staring him down in a way that makes Bucky almost feel small. 

“Yeah, your dick is going in me but that doesn’t mean your “doing the fucking”,” he air quotes him, before leaning in again in that way of his. Lowering his voice to a whisper, “besides what are you gonna do, complain about how I want to ride the shit out of you?” Bucky moans, connecting their lips in a collision so eager that it’s almost painful. The sound of their teeth clinking together drowned out by the heated groan Steve makes. 

Steve pulls back first. Undoing the lid of the lube as he retreats, fixing Bucky with a look that has his cock twitching on his stomach. He spreads a good, likely excessive, amount of lube over three of his fingers but thankfully listens when Bucky tells him whether he’s a super soldier or not he is not going to fuck him after having only three fingers worth of prep. 

The first two fingers disappear within his body quickly, Steve makes little sounds as he goes. Breathless groans that turn guttural when his head lolls forward. He tells Bucky to get himself ready too, tossing the lube in his general direction in a not very coordinated move like he can’t be bothered to be pulled away from his own pleasure. Which is fair. Bucky doesn’t want him to stop either, not when his face displays most of what’s feeling.

Especially when Bucky tells him to put another finger in and he obeys. His hips dropping back onto the intrusion like he can’t control them. Seating himself back makes his eyes scrunch up more and his perfect lips drop open in what seems like surprise. His brows furrowing while he moans at the stretch.

“Another-” Bucky requests gruffly, fully affected by the show he’s getting and the hot, slick slide of his own fist. “If you’re ready” he adds, his voice sounding higher and breathier than usual, not knowing how much he can take and how soon. So far he opens much, much faster than the average person but with having the lube right there under a pillow… and who’s to say Steve didn’t already open himself up once already today and is just a little- uhm -lose because of it. 

“Ah! Buck- ho, fuck.” Steve’s voice has dropped with his arousal. It makes Bucky’s guts clench. He quits stroking his cock and instead grips the base, holding himself off from how hot Steve’s making him. Bouncing up and down on his own fingers, Bucky checks, four of his own fingers now. 

“Buck,” Steve recovers, stopping the movement of his hips in an attempt to make conversation that’s not just mind meltingly hot sounds. “Think I’m ready- hhunnn, hu, ha!” He rolls his hips without lifting his fingers and Bucky can’t tell if he’s just putting on one hell of a show for him or if he really can’t help but chase his own pleasure. Either way Bucky appreciates the hell out of him for it. “Think ‘m ready for you, big guy.” 

Bucky shivers, reaching out for his hips and tugging him into his lap. He grips Steve’s wrist and pulls his fingers out of himself with a satisfyingly lewd noise. Using the hand he was stroking himself with he shoves his own fingers in as gently as he can manage when his blood is boiling like it is currently. Two first, then three and finally four. 

“Yeah, you did good, you’re ready.” He confirms. Loosening his hold on Steve’s hips to give him free reign. He plants his knees on either side of Bucky’s hips, anchoring himself before he grabs for Bucky’s dick and lines himself up. Feeling kinda useless Bucky goes to place his hands on his hips. 

Steve pushes them off of himself and pauses his descent onto Bucky’s dick before it even begins, “not yet” he shakes his head. Bucky doesn’t understand- not yet? What does that- Steve offers him a Cheshire cat grin. “Not yet Mr-my-cock-is-so-offensively-large-that-only-an-enhanced-human-can-take-it because this way...” He trails a finger down Bucky’s heaving, sweaty chest “I get to decide how much of your monster cock I get to take.” Bucky nods dumbly, feeling like the wind has been knocked out of him and like he doesn’t have any fucking blood left in any other part of his body besides his dick. 

Steve sinks down a third of the way on his first try, which in of itself is an impressive feat, groaning heartily about how thick Bucky is. “Gggggod-” He strings out, his voice turning guttural. When he stops himself he clenches around Bucky and grins, panting and teasing Bucky about how much he’s clearly being affected. “Look at you-” he groans again, “I’m not even halfway down your thick- fucking like you’ve got a forearm in me -halfway down your, your dick and uhggg you already look like you’re- you’re going dumb on… on me. It’s like you’re splitting me in half.” He chuckles, pleased with himself. Squeezing at the sizable portion of Bucky’s shaft that’s not in him.

Bucky nips weakly at the long, pale line of his throat for a bit of payback but it’s a fruitless labor anyway- he’s more right than he knows. He’s sweating so much he may be ruining Steve’s sheets. That and the relationship Steve has with his neighbors. There will be no denying of what they’re doing. Not through any number of walls. He feels like his head is only stuffed with thoughts of how hot and tight and wet and good Steve feels. 

Steve pushes onward. Or rather downward, lowering himself onto Bucky’s cock in such a precise and controlled movement it might as well be an athletic feat of Olympic proportions. 

He takes maybe another third and pauses. Bucky can’t help but dig his fingers into Steve’s broad shoulders with a whimper, fuck, he’s so tight. He really fucking wants Steve to be able to take all of him but he’s not sure he’ll remain intact if he does. He might unfold at the seams. Steve’s just panting above him, a proud look on his face. 

“This more than anyone else has taken before yet, Buck?” He muses, trying and failing to smirk as Bucky’s cock throbs inside him. He hoarsely moans, speaking in an awed tone under his breath “fuck- fuuu, can feel you. So big. Uggh- Jesus.” He clenches around Bucky, probably in some tame form of revenge but it just makes him twitch again with a flow of blood from fucking somewhere. Steve’s eyes go hazy for a moment, his eyelashes fluttering with a soft groan of his name.

“Yeah, yeah.” Is the only thing Bucky can get out. And fuck Steve for being so right- he does get a hell of a lot dumber when he’s turned on. 

“Huhng-” Steve offers in return, circling his hips loosely around the part of Bucky that he’s got in him. He still apparently has the brain power to chuckle at the loud, embarrassing noise that comes out of the man below him. “Fee-feeling good?”   
It takes longer than Bucky cares to admit to respond, “shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Steve smirks in a way that makes the brunette’s mouth dry, he swallows, he’s come to understand that that look means trouble. Steve’s voice rumbles in his chest, looming closer so he can bite at Bucky’s bottom lip. 

He doesn’t pull back again, a move Bucky is more than happy for him to use however much he wants- “No, I’m asking you because you’re the one who’s getting the spe-special! Ah!” He cuts himself off to remove his hand from guiding the lower part of Bucky’s shaft into him and just sinks fully down. Bucky moans much too loud for the thin walls that he assumes separates the apartments but he doesn’t fucking care. Not when he can feel Steve’s thick ass pressing into the tops of his thighs. And when he can feel the strong pull of his internal muscles rippling around his cock like they’re sizing him up. 

He throws his head back as Steve moans softly and clenches down on him, his head hitting the headboard with a thump that should be followed by a fair amount of pain… it never comes. Steve chases it away with a hungry kiss, colliding with Bucky desperately. Groaning about how fucking good Bucky’s making him feel without pulling his mouth away. Bucky barely keeps up if what he’s doing can even be considered that. 

He tries his damnedest to mirror the hypnotic, dizzying dance of Steve’s tongue but he more just ends up panting wetly into the kiss, moaning and whining depending on what unfair movement Steve is performing. It starts as just little rhythmic squeezes around his engorged cock and turns into little figure eights that makes Steve squirm in his lap. 

When Steve breaks their kiss (that can only really be considered one of Steve’s side because Bucky’s otherwise… occupied) it’s so he can heave breaths in and out of his unreal chest in a way that makes his pecs bounce a little. Bucky groans, noting in the back of his mind that it sounds like he’s been shot, and rubs the pad of one of his thumbs over a nipple. It makes Steve arch his back, pushing into the touch. 

He grabs for his hand and pushes his hand into his chest harder, demanding wordlessly for Bucky to touch him more and harder. Bucky obeys, trying to pretend his hands aren’t trembling because it feels so good to have his dick fully inside Steve. His pretending isn’t good enough though apparently because Steve collects both of his wrists in one of his hands, pressing them straight up so he can anchor them against the wall. 

Bucky keens, thrashing his head side to side because at the same fucking time Steve decides that to be the appropriate moment to lift and drop back down onto his dick. 

And oh, fuck, god- he might, he might cum right here right now. Just from that. 

Steve laughs, sounding breathless and pleased, “Jesus- ‘m really that good of a fuck?” Meaning Bucky must’ve said that last string of thoughts aloud, he blushes panting and trying to somehow defend himself. He ends up just moaning with Steve when he does it again, this time lifting his hips higher off. 

“Hhho, oh! Ah, ahh- BuCK. Mmm, you’re gonna split me open. I swear to-” Bucky can’t help the whine that spills out of him at those words. Not caring in the slightest that he cut Steve off. He feels like a velvet vice around his dick, hot as lava and a blessing sent straight from whatever deity knows of his existence. “You- ah! - know I, I really like that ‘m the first to get you like this” he growls into Bucky’s gaping mouth. 

Bucky just moans, helpless and rocketing to his finish at a pace that has his head reeling. 

Steve then decides it’s time to actually get to riding him because that apparently is not what was happening beforehand. He gets his knees situated more securely under himself and gets to work. Lifting nearly completely off of Bucky, leaving just the tip inside himself, before dropping down. 

The first few times he seems determined to make Bucky’s brain drip out of his ears because he pulls up lightning quick and slides back down like they have all the time in the world. It has Bucky clawing at his back and pleading him to go faster. Begging it what hopefully are words and not just nonsensical noises. 

Either way he gets what he wants, well, mostly. He also gets Steve nuzzling into his face sweetly with words that are the exact opposite of his actions- “you- when you need to cum, you ask me.” 

It’s not even a question. It’s an order that Bucky is going to follow even though that very well means Steve might tell him no. He doesn’t fight his own desperate noise, just lets it echo in their little bubble and nods frantically. Telling Steve in slurred words that probably don’t make much sense that he’s gonna be there very soon. 

Steve grins and changes his rhythm. Throwing his hips down with the same speed that he was pulling up, slamming himself up and down in a way that if Bucky had been in a normal situation would have him stopping Steve with worries that he’s hurting himself but he doesn’t need to ask now. Steve’s mouth is hanging open now, his motions being punctuated with little rough noises. Growling groans that have Bucky shivering. Rough moans that sound like they’re being punched out of him. His eyes, when open, are painted with hunger. 

He’s enjoying himself and because of it Bucky can’t do anything. He lets Steve use him and goes boneless. 

He lasts a few more strokes before he has to gasp and whine and beg Steve. Asking in a damn near delirious state if he can cum. Steve moans, pausing his strokes to grind his hips down in little circles. Bucky hits his head on the headboard again, squeezing his eyes shut as molten pleasure pools in his cock. Steve could stop moving and he’s certain he would still be on edge. 

“Yes! C’m on” Steve groans into his throat, pushing his arms further into the wall in a way that has the muscles in his arms twinging. The pull adds to everything else. To the unreal clench of Steve around him. To the heat of Steve's own cock dragging against his abs. To the sounds he’s making and the way they sound compared to Steve’s. His ears are ringing, filtering out everything that isn’t Steve’s feral noises and the harsh slaps of their bodies colliding. The heat boiling through his body washes over him, drowning him entirely. 

He cants his hips up with the power of his orgasm- it’s hard enough to move Steve’s weight and to hear Steve full out wail at the feeling. Bucky grins as he cums. Keeping just enough of his mind to keep pumping his hips and to feel the hot splash of Steve’s release across their stomachs and chests. 

Steve keeps moving through their release, either trying to draw out his own or to milk Bucky’s- he isn’t sure and doesn’t care to know. It feels good, that’s all he knows. 

Steve stops fighting for his breath before Bucky does (no surprise there- he is a super soldier after all). He shifts on Bucky’s cock, making an endearing squawk when he finds Bucky to still be hard and accidentally stimulates his prostate as a result. Bucky laughs as best as he can while he’s panting. Apologizing with the explanation of it taking a while for all the blood to return to it’s normal routine. Steve nods, sliding off as carefully as he can while he drops the death-grip he had on Bucky’s wrists. He kisses each of them before letting go, which makes Bucky smile goofily. 

“You’re not hurting any? Well- anymore than you think is normal?” He asks, rubbing his newly free hands down Steve’s sweaty sides. He makes a face, squirming slightly as if to check, still being perched on Bucky’s thighs. 

“Not yet-” he grins playfully “but you better stay the night just to be sure.” 

Bucky nods and kisses the shit out of him for that.


End file.
